fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Raptor Raptor
"Double the Raptor, double the power!" Raptor Raptor is a double Raptor Dinosaurian gem hybrid kaiju that was originally created by Scoobydooman90001, but is now owned by Koopa. As a Kaiju technically owned by two users, two different Raptor Raptors have appeared in different storylines. Appearance Raptor Raptor looks looks like a common Utahraptor. He is completely black in colour though has some grey and blue patches on him. The blue colours form some strange markings that stretch across his entire body. He has three heads (though only two of them are functional) and has a forked tail. History First In an alternate reality version of Universe 1720, copies of kaiju like Raptor and Nurth were created by a covert organization of scientists. However, these copies weren't stable and soon began to melt. Though they all died and completely evaporated, one scientist managed to retain some Raptor DNA. Taking it to his laboratory, he decided to create a creature that had double the power of the original. This resulted in Raptor Raptor! To test the creature's strength, he unleashed it on the Earth and created mass destruction everywhere. Believing it was strong enough to do anything, the mad scientist sent it out to fight Generikko. The two got into a long fight and it seemed Raptor Raptor had the upper hand. However, the original Raptor liked anime. Because Raptor Raptor had double everything Raptor had, he had an unbelievably large love for anime. Spotting a RWBY advertisement on a building (even though RWBY isn't an anime), Raptor Raptor went over to it to catch up on the latest RWBY news. Generikko used this to his advantage and walked over to Raptor Raptor. He snapped Raptor Raptor's neck and the creature died. It proved to be a very emotional death as the poor creature never got to see the new season of RWBY. Second Although the first Raptor Raptor was long gone, by sheer chance events in Universe 1616, home to the heroic Belisha Beacon Kaiju Belixa, would result in the formation of a new Raptor Raptor, unrelated to the original yet possibly sharing some connection to the demise of its predecessor. One day, Belixa was working outside the Natural History Museum in London, guiding pedestrians across Cromwell Road as usual, when he noticed a lorry heading for the Museum's loading bay that he hadn't seen before. Three crates were wheeled out of the lorry by a trio of exhausted technicians who had left the museum to meet the cargo, and almost as soon as the crates appeared, they had disappeared inside the building. Giving it no mind, Belixa continued to work his shift for the morning, even letting tourists take selfies with him now and then. He didn't really understand why these humans were so obsessed with their devices, but it didn't really harm him and he felt flattered and heartened that others would find him that interesting. Suddenly, the doors at the front of the museum burst open, and visitors began streaming out in panic, screaming and running for their lives! Belixa spun around to see what was happening, only to spy Raptor Raptor crashing through the doors, sending wood and stone bricks from the door frame everywhere. The three-headed creature spotted a tourist wearing a RWBY shirt cowering near a lamp post, and grabbed them with one of its powerful hands, eyeing them closely. Noticing the anguish on the young woman's face, Belixa marched over to confront the mutant reptile, his big black eyes narrowing as he began to speak. "Sir, put the lady down now, and we can talk this out." Belixa uttered, noticing the scent of radioactive Carbon-14 in the air. Had something gone wrong in the Museum's laboratory? It would seem that this was the case, and Raptor Raptor was the result of this accident. Meanwhile, the three-headed mutant refused to listen to Belixa's demands, and secured the tourist in place by wrapping the end of his tail around her waist. The creature then began looking for a way to escape, ripping out one of the street lights and gripping it like a club. Upon seeing this, Belixa's eyes grew wide, then narrowed quickly, an expression of anger crossing his otherwise featureless face. "Did you just...harm one of my kind?" Belixa muttered, as Raptor Raptor uttered a neutral groan. "What's the matter?" Raptor Raptor finally uttered, in a distinctive low toned voice that had an indistinguishable accent. "I need this in case you come after me! Now let me take this trinket of mine to my collection, I don't have time to deal with this." Belixa's beacon flashed brightly, temporarily blinding his adversary as the mutant signal stormed forward. "You will regret ever doing that. Grabbing the creature's long tail, he began prying it apart to get to the helpless human trapped by the bind. Something broke within the tail as its double-pronged end fell limp, its owner howling in pain as Belixa gingerly removed the petrified pedestrian, setting them down on a bench where they promptly fainted. "Put the street light down." Belixa boomed with surprisingly unnerving intonation. Not understanding why Belixa was being so serious over something as seemingly disposable as a lamppost, Raptor Raptor composed himself and began to charge, intending to use the street furniture as a weapon, but Belixa grabbed the street light and ripped it out of the mutant raptor's hands, setting it down. "That does it..." Belixa murmured. "BLINDING LIGHT POWERS, ACTIVATE!" He screamed, unleashing a powerful beam of light from his head which collided with the strange creature, evaporating it in an instant. As the noise died down, and Belixa returned to normal, he turned around to see a crowd of tourists standing just behind him, dumbfounded by what they had just seen. "Oh, hello there! Nothing to see here - go on with whatever you were doing before, I've got this all under control now." Belixa exclaimed in his usual upbeat tone. Abilities * Speed: Raptor Raptor is able to run twice as fast as Raptor. * Blue Spiral Beams: Raptor Raptor can fire two blue spiral beams at once. Unlike Raptor, Raptor Raptor can do this in his normal form and isn't limited to just using it in his Godzilla form. * Transformation: Raptor Raptor is able to transform into Godzilla Godzilla, Indominus Indominus, Wyvern Wyvern, Dragon Dragon, Broodmother Broodmother, Megapithecus Megapithecus, DodoRex DodoRex, Manticore Manticore and Bad Bad Time Time Raptor Raptor. He only uses that form when he loses control. * Anime Powers: Even though RWBY isn't an anime, Raptor Raptor has double the amount of love for it and has gained the ability to use the powers of any character from any anime. He can even summon a death note. Trivia * Though he is called Raptor Raptor, he has three heads. The third head on his tail is merely a decoy and its only function is to act as the creature's anus. Despite this, it's still sentient and aware. Category:Raptor Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 1720 Category:Universe 1616